


Had to Happen

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or are you hiding Murasakibara in there somewhere?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had to Happen

Title: Had to Happen  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Kise/Kuroko  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mpreg  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It’s only natural that Tetsuya’s body would begin to change, but pregnancy also seems to be doing strange things with his emotions. It makes him crave physical contact, and he finally understands Ryouta’s urge to be touching some part of him almost constantly. He just wants to be near Ryouta at all times, and although Tetsuya doesn’t fully understand it himself, he’s certainly not about to fight his desire for intimacy.

Ryouta has no problem with Tetsuya’s neediness whatsoever. If anything, he encourages it.

Don’t spoil me so much, Tetsuya tries to say, stop indulging me, but it’s difficult to voice the words when Ryouta gives him what he’s asking for, holding him close, providing him with comfort and reassurance.

When Tetsuya lays his head on Ryouta’s shoulder, face pressed against the side of his neck, it leaves him feeling protected and cared for. The kisses Ryouta scatters over his skin are gentle and loving, like he instinctively knows what Tetsuya needs most right now.

They can spend hours like this, curled around each other, nuzzling, stroking and soothing, with Tetsuya staying silent while Ryouta murmurs sweet nothings into his ear. He likes it best when Ryouta sings to him, to their baby, voice soft and low, fingers rubbing rhythmically over Tetsuya’s belly, until he falls asleep to the sound of Ryouta’s tender crooning, content, and Ryouta is always there next to him when he opens his eyes again, always greets him with a kiss and a smile.

Tetsuya enjoys it while he can, the peace and relaxation, because he knows it won’t be that much longer before the days will come where he struggles to get any sleep at all, when he’ll be the one expected to give comfort rather than receive it, but for the time being, at least, he allows himself these moments of self-indulgence. 

~~

It’s not unusual to develop cravings for certain foods, or so Tetsuya has been told, but it first starts by going off one of the things that’s been a staple of his diet for as long as he can remember.

Vanilla shakes, which he’s always been so fond of, just don’t seem to taste as good anymore for some reason. Oddly enough, he finds himself going crazy for sushi instead, which he’s never cared that much about before, and it’s not really that strange as far as cravings go, because at least he’s actually eating proper food and not getting the urge to eat things like coal or detergent.

Ryouta, for the most part, tolerates his odd demands without question, but even he can’t help looking queasy when he comes downstairs at three o’clock in the morning to find Tetsuya sitting at the kitchen table, dipping a chunk of cheese into a bowl of soy sauce.

“It tastes really good,” Tetsuya insists.

Ryouta doesn’t seem convinced, and says, on his way out, “Just make sure to brush your teeth before you come back to bed.”

~~

They talk on the phone at least twice a day when Ryouta is away on a flight, and Tetsuya knows to sit down and make himself comfortable when the phone rings and it displays Ryouta’s caller ID, because their conversations usually tend to last a while.

After Ryouta greets him, however, the next thing he always tells Tetsuya to do is put the phone to his stomach so he can say hello to the baby, which is downright ridiculous, but doesn’t stop him from doing it every single time.

~~

It had to happen at some point, Tetsuya tells himself, but it really doesn’t help when he starts to receive unhelpful comments during his seventh month of pregnancy. It’s hard enough trying not to waddle like a duck now that his centre of gravity has started to shift, and he’s painfully aware of how clumsy and heavy his swollen belly makes him feel, but Kagami is the first to make things worse than they have to be when he returns from a two month trip to America.

“Whoa,” is the first thing he says, eyes wide with shock, “it’s only been a few weeks since I last saw you, but it’s like you’re the size of a house! You’re so tiny, but so huge! How does that even work?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” Tetsuya replies, not even bothering to hide the irritation, “I’m pregnant.”

“I know,” says Kagami, “but I just... I mean...” He gives up, unable to find the appropriate words to describe Tetsuya’s physical appearance, and shrugs. “Whoa.”

Aomine makes Tetsuya want to punch him even more, because while Kagami’s tendency for straightforwardness comes from a certain innocence and awe, Aomine is simply insensitive and inconsiderate.

“Jeez, Tetsu,” he gawks, staring at Tetsuya’s stomach like he’s never actually seen a pregnant person before, “I never thought you’d get this fat. Are you sure you’re not expecting twins? Or are you hiding Murasakibara in there somewhere?”

At this late stage of Tetsuya’s pregnancy, it requires too much energy and effort for him to punch Aomine in the gut, but thankfully, Momoi is there to dole out the punishment in his place. 

~~

Tetsuya usually prefers to be the submissive partner when they have sex. He enjoys the emotional intimacy of it just as much as he enjoys the more physical aspect of it, the way it feels to be penetrated, to be filled so completely.

There are times, however, when he likes to reverse their roles, when he likes to be the one to make love to Ryouta instead of it being the other way around, and now that he’s finally starting to show, he realises there won’t be many more opportunities for them to do it this way before his belly gets too big.

Ryouta laughs, which makes Tetsuya sulk a bit, but then he rolls them on the bed so that he’s on his back and Tetsuya is the one on top. Tetsuya forgets about being upset when Ryouta smiles up at him, willing to accept whatever Tetsuya has to give. It always makes Tetsuya fall for him a little more when he’s like this, when all Ryouta wants is for him to be happy. 

Tetsuya wants Ryouta to be happy, too, to give Ryouta the same kind of pleasure Ryouta brings him, but more than that, he wants to show Ryouta just how much this means to him, how much he himself means to Tetsuya. He probably knows, by the look on his face, by the way his eyes soften with affection and adoration, but Tetsuya says it anyway, mouths the words “I love you” against Ryouta’s skin, and he’s gentle, so gentle, as he slides his thighs apart.

Ryouta lifts his hips Tetsuya opens him up, rocking his fingers into him, knowing how to work his body, how to make him shudder and call his name, “Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya,” until he’s breathless and desperate, crying out when Tetsuya finally sinks inside, moving in long, unhurried strokes, grip on Ryouta’s cock snug and perfect.

Even afterwards, when the aftershocks have subsided and Ryouta is left sprawled and satisfied underneath him, he keeps Tetsuya close, fingers stroking through his hair and along his spine, and Tetsuya kisses him, slow and sweet.


End file.
